As computer network traffic increases, there are ongoing demands for improved network communication and switching. The advent of optical communication links has accelerated the need for ultra-fast network switching technologies.
There are many switching fabrics available in the market today that can provide switching bandwidth from 250 Gbps to 512 Gbps. Most of these switching fabrics are crossbar architectures that can scale up to a couple of Tbps. Unfortunately, it is difficult to obtain bandwidths higher than this in view of the complexity associated with a centralized arbitration and scheduling algorithm. Furthermore, implementations of conventional crossbar architectures require relatively large chip counts, resulting in relatively expensive systems. While packet switch techniques have been suggested, proposed designs have not been sufficiently robust to accommodate high-speed requirements.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved switching fabric. In particular, it would be highly desirable to provide a switching fabric that is readily scalable with relatively low chip counts to achieve high Tbps speeds.